When You're Gone
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Akito orders Yuki to leave Shigure's house and live at the Sohma House again... Yuki doesnt like it, but goes anyway. Tohru is heartbroken. Will Yuki ever come back? Read to find out!


**Hey! Here's another songfic! Maybe I should change my penname to songfic girl… Nah. Ok, this is a YukiXTohru fanfic. I finally had an idea for a Fruits Basket Fanfic! Yay! The song is When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Tohru's POV**

"What a lovely morning!" I exclaimed when I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast one Saturday in early spring. "Good morning Tohru," Shigure said walking into the kitchen. "Good morning! I love mornings don't you?" I said happily. "Yes, they are perfect for sleeping in…" I laughed. Yuki walked into the room. "Good morning Yuki!" I exclaimed happily. "Good morning Miss Honda," Yuki replied. Then Kyo walked in. "G-" "Don't talk to me! I'm not in a good mood!" Kyo yelled and he ran off into the woods. "What's his problem?" Yuki asked. "Oh he's just being his normal self," Shigure said, chuckling. "What are you laughing about?" Yuki asked demandingly. "Oh nothing…" Shigure said, and before we knew it, he ran out the door.

"Stupid cat, always sulking about something," Yuki said. "So how are things at the Sohma House?" I asked changing the subject. "Well… Tohru, there's something I have to tell you…" "What is it?" "Well, Akito wants me to leave Shigure's house and live there again…" "You mean, I won't see you anymore?" "Well you can visit I guess…" "I'll miss you…" As I said this I wasn't thinking and I hugged him… "Oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! I forgot about the curse! I'm sorry!" "It's alright, and I'll miss you too, Miss Honda." A few minutes later he transformed back. I turned around quickly. After he was dressed again, I saw him having trouble with his tie. "Do you want some help with that?" I asked smiling. "Yes, thanks." I tied his tie for him. "Thank you." "Yeah, no problem… So you're leaving now?" "Yes, I have to, Akito would be rather upset if I didn't…" "Ok, I understand… I'll be sure to visit sometime…" "Yes, please do, farewell… Tohru." And he left.

At about lunchtime Shigure came back. "Hey Tohru, I'm guessing Yuki left already?" he asked. "Yes he did…" "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm ok… Lunch is on the table." We sat at the table. "So where's Kyo?" "I don't know, although I sense him coming, in 3, 2, 1" Kyo came in. "Hey Kyo, lunch is ready." I said. "Thanks," he replied. Shigure then whispered to me, "Wow what a mood swing…" "What did you say?" Kyo asked. "Oh nothing…" Shigure said quickly. "So the rat left huh?" "Yeah, this morning," Shigure replied. "I'm finished I think I'll go to my room." I said and I put my dishes in the sink and went upstairs.

_The next day_

**Yuki's POV**

"Akito, please let me go back to Shigure's. I'm miserable here. Why didn't you make the stupid cat come here?" I asked. "Because the last thing you need is that Tohru Honda girl!" Akito yelled. "You're wrong! Tohru changed me! I learned to love! Something you will never know! I'm leaving! You can't tell me what to do! I don't care what you say! Farewell Akito!" Hatori walked in. Whoa, what's going on here?" "Stay out of this Hatori! It's about time Akito learned a lesson about controlling our lives and who we can love! Remember Hatori what happened to you with Kana? It's clear that Akito intends to separate me from Tohru. Don't you want revenge?" Hatori sighed, "Yes, I've wanted revenge for so long, but what can we do?" "Stop this nonsense! You are powerless against me!" "We don't have to listen to your orders you know! It's wrong and sick to control people's lives! We're not communist!" I shouted.

**Tohru's POV**

I really miss him… I turned on my new ipod Shigure got me and put it on the speaker and listened to When You're Gone. I sang along with it.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're goneThe face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're goneThe words I need to hear to always get me throughThe day and make it okI miss you**_

**Yuki's POV**

"You always told me everyone will think I'm a freak when we were young, and that's not true! So farewell Akito!" I shouted, then I grabbed my things and ran home.

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of youAnd the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you takeDo you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okI miss you**_

**Shigure's POV**

I heard singing coming from upstairs, I went to check, it was Tohru. She must really miss Yuki. Poor girl… I then heard the door open. I went back downstairs. "Yuki?" I said confused. "I've had enough of that stupid Akito!" Yuki said, then he went upstairs.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here foreverI know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

**Yuki's POV**

When I went upstiars I heard singing… Tohru? I stood outside her door and listened.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okI miss you**_

After the song ended I saw Tohru sitting on the bed with her face in her palms. Wow I've never seen her like this. I walked over quietly and sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, "Y-Yuki?" "Are you alright Tohru?" "I missed you! I would hug you, but-" "It's alright, I don't mind." She hugged me, and I… Didn't transform? "Yuki? You didn't transform…" "I don't understand it either…" Maybe it's because I stood up to Akito… I hugged her back and kissed her. She kissed back. "I love you Yuki." "I love you too, Tohru."

**Well here's my first Fruits Basket fanfic! Please review. I think I'll write a sequel. If you want me to, please tell me in your review! Arigato! :) **


End file.
